


直到尽头|The End of the Line

by Issas



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: But also prequel fic, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War II, angsty af because of course, god they're so in love, this fucking movie, very brief mentions of racism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: Collins和Farrier的最初，先前与后来。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	直到尽头|The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [aebleskiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebleskiver/pseuds/aebleskiver). Log in to view. 



> 【作者的话】在维基百科查阅了n多文章之后我终于在凌晨四点钟把这篇文写完了——因为显而易见我是个很注意身体健康的人。另外这篇文中其实借鉴《赎罪》的内容很明显，两部虐电影梦幻联动岂不美哉（？）  
> 感谢阅读！！！

***

他时常会想，整个世界在Farrier的离去后将会发生翻天覆地的变化，但事实却并非如此。在执行任务时德国空军依旧像从前那样在广袤的蓝天下对他穷追不舍；他依旧像从前那样给他的母亲写信，大多数是报平安，偶尔穿插着几件基地生活的奇闻趣事；他依旧会梦到溺水，梦见水从四面八方涌进他的气管，在炽热刺眼的烈日下逐渐麻痹他身体的各个器官。

这点微小的变化在当时严峻的战况下显得过于微不足道。在那之后他用餐永远是独自一人；执行任务时旁边也换了新的搭档。没有了那双曾经搭在他肩头、在又一天即将进入尾声时将他拉出人群的有力的双手，没有了身体互相靠近时那人洒在他耳边的温热的呼吸。

无论皇家空军——还有Collins——怎样尽最大努力试图力挽狂澜，整个伦敦城依旧在越来越密集的战火下燃烧、悲鸣。

他们将其称之为空袭。但身为空军、很大一部分时间都坐在飞机驾驶舱内的Collins无法切身体会到这一词汇的概念。每次执行夜间任务的时候周遭都被充满着不确定性的黑暗笼罩着，只有偶尔的聚-88和斯图卡式俯冲轰炸机飞过发出的异响，以及从远方传来的模糊不清的爆炸声划破夜空中的无边寂静，宛如跨越海面而来的滚滚雷声。Collins从没进过城——他在南方也没什么亲人。不过他认为Farrier没准是从南边来的，如果他的口音能或多或少暴露出他来自哪里的话，虽然他一直有些怀疑Farrier的口音没准只是他假装出来的而已，一种防御机制，可以这样理解。但不管Farrier吐字的每个音节有多么清晰，关于他的一些特质总是很难与城市这个概念相联系起来。

Farrier总是不遗余力地将自己隐藏于层层宿命论般的模糊面纱之下，或许这也是另一种防御机制罢了。他们都是没有未来可言的人，尤其是这一群人聚在一起的时候。或许也没有过去可言。

Collins虽然能够理解，却从未接受过这一观点。至少在那时没有。

是啊，现在情况变得不同了，虽然只是很小的变化，但依旧是变化了。在他的梦中，他自己驾驶的喷火中弹后机身发出刺耳的尖啸，凐灭在身后如影随形的德军飞机的炮火声中。然后他在水中逐渐下沉，他总是梦到溺毙：溺毙于黑暗中，于火中，于Farrier瞳仁一般颜色的海中。

***

_他们的初次相遇要从Farrier机身着火的那次说起。_

_当那架飓风跌跌撞撞地在跑道上滑行着停下来时，飞机的引擎已成为了燃烧破碎的一团。起伏的热气中浮现出一个黑色的人影，掀开被烟熏黑的顶盖从机舱内爬出来，双脚踏在停机坪上发出一声略显笨拙的闷响。Collins望着远处的这一情景，脑袋因为些许的好奇而歪向一边。_

_Collins那时候还年轻——或许就像他一直以来的这样，虽然他当时已经加入RAF三个月了——离开了被冰雪覆盖着的冷冽坚实的苏格兰高地，来到了气候稍微温暖一些的肯特州。“喂，伙计，”他叫住了那名飞行员。“你这还有一点——”_

_见Farrior不太能够得到自己肩上闪烁燃烧着的余焰，Collins便伸出手去帮他拍熄了。_

_“谢谢。”Farrier咕哝了一声作为回答，但接下来他转过身看向Collins的双眼，停顿了一下——二人都停了下来。在他们身后那架飓风起了火，但此刻Collins眼里只能看到面前的这个男人。_

_“Collins。”他说道。_

_“Farrier。”Farrier回答。_

_他们没有握手。Collins的手还搭在另一个男人的肩上，扑打着着早已冷却下来的、不复存在的余焰，可他的手掌仍格外温暖。两人的视线在空中交汇；Collins恍惚间感觉一部分自己似乎已经离他远去，脚底传来的地面模糊的坚实感在他身下分崩离析。_

_他感觉自己如同脆弱的新生儿般毫无保留地暴露在周遭弥漫着烧焦气味的空气中，岌岌可危，只有紧紧抓住Farrier的飞行员夹克才能使自己安全地保持为一个整体。_

_他的手拂过Farrier宽阔坚实的脊背，在他的肩胛骨处停下，透过二人皮肤之间的层层布料感受到他鲜活的生命力正有力地跳动着，与自己的脉搏渐渐重叠在一起。_

_良久，他们就保持着方才的姿势，一动不动。_

_“你觉得他们能救活这只‘小鸟儿’吗？”终于Farrier猛地回头看向那只已被烈焰与浓烟包裹的铁鸟，开口道。二人站在逆风处，那架飓风燃烧冒出的滚滚黑烟被风吹入他们的鼻腔。这个问题未免略显荒谬了：答案显而易见。Collins能看到机身的铁皮已经在熊熊烈焰中融化剥落，露出了里面的金属框架；起落架连接着的轮胎已融化成了一摊气味刺鼻的橡胶，宛如夜间潮湿路面上的水洼。_

_Colllins回过头去，撞上Farrier嘴角绽放的那抹略显调侃的笑容。_

_“只需要再上一层新漆她就又会变得崭新如初啦。”于是他这样说道。_

_Farrier笑起来的时候双眼弯成两道新月形，嘴唇咧开露出了他并不完美的牙齿。Collins感觉此刻自己仿佛在经历一次自由落体——欢欣与忧虑一瞬间交织在一起，一头扑向隐藏其下的冰冷刺骨的浪潮。_

***

从某种程度上来说，Collins意识到随着日积月累的经验与逐日增长的警惕性，他已经成为自己所在中队里的老兵之一了。他可以用年而不是秒钟的单位来估量自己所剩生命的长度。在执行任务时他难免会有点小磕小碰，就如同他的飞机那样，但他还活着——在目前这种境况下已经算是相当不错的成就了。有时候他任务完成驾驶着飞机回到空军基地，发现机场已陷入一片火海，机库也化为了一堆瓦砾。

他感知恐惧的能力似乎日渐退化，这感觉更像是件坏事而不是什么心理上的胜利。

基地里那些更年轻的士兵们会向他请教各种问题，他也当然知道那些问题的答案。有时候他走出驾驶舱，能够感受到一双双满怀敬畏的年轻的双眼将目光汇聚在他的后颈。那感觉既熟悉而又陌生。

然而，他活得越久，就越认为有必要提前对自己在未来某个时刻注定会发生的死亡做好准备。飞行员和其他士兵的情况是不同的，他如此认为。他料想到将来的某个时刻，人们很大概率根本找不回他的尸体，所以无论他想在那一刻真正来临的时候留下些什么，他都需要把它们尽数塞在自己床铺的枕头下面。

这些当然是Farrier教给他的——用亲身经历而不仅仅是简单的言语。在基地的时候他脖子上总是挂着那条用细细的银链串起来圣克里斯托弗徽章（译者注：圣徒克里斯托弗是旅行者的守护神。“如果你相信圣基，就不会丧身于一次事故中。”更多见<https://m.douban.com/note/141989638/>）每次执行任务前，Collins都会看到他小心翼翼地把它拉过耳朵从脖子上摘下，绕着一根手指缠起来然后存放在他另外一双靴子的鞋底。Collins只身一人从敦刻尔克返航后，就在那里找到了那串项链。从那以后他就一直将它戴在颈间。

等到空闲的时候Collins抽出一支铅笔头，将一张皱巴巴的地图背面朝上在面前摊平。他绞尽脑汁，试图想出什么写给妈妈的话，一些能够让她安心的话语，又或者是什么可以对他姐姐Moira说的话。他的姐姐此刻正随着医疗船漂流在北海广袤无垠又危机四伏的涡流之中。不用任何言语她就能够理解Collins的感受，而他的母亲则永远无法理解，不论他为她写下多少话。

所以他反倒先在纸上写下了 _Farrier_ ，又将它划掉了。

然后紧挨着那个被划掉的词的下面，他写道：

_Sam。_

***

_Collins从未真正学会过活在当下。他收到太多封从家里寄来的信，无一不在提醒着他还有太多放不下的牵挂，而且基地里的其他士兵们与自己发元音截然不同的方式也从未让他忘记过自己来自哪里。有些时候，当那个想法又一次浮现在脑海里时，他不禁会好奇Farrier究竟想逃避什么，又或是想逃向哪里去，才使得现在的他能够做到舍弃自己所有的过往，只一心一意地活在他所存在的当下这一时刻中。_

_“Sam，战争结束之后你想去做什么？”Collins喘着粗气问道，脸颊上还残余着未褪去的一抹红晕。他转过头去看向Farrier，看着晶莹的汗滴在他裸露在外的皮肤上逐渐冷却，早春草叶新长出的嫩芽搔着他的脸颊。_

_“可能会干回我原来的差事吧。”Farrier气喘吁吁地耸了耸肩回答道。他有一次告诉过Collins原来他跟着自己的父亲一起干活，修理皮具什么的，声音里没有流露出任何情绪——没有骄傲或羞耻，以及对这份工作的热情或是冷淡。过去是一片空白，只不过是一些对于燃油表、机枪子弹以及烧死或溺毙的结局毫无影响的几乎无用的事实而已。_

_“在这一切都结束之后，你不会厌倦之前做的工作吗？”Collins故意避开了他的双眼，使自己的目光停留在他们树荫下交叠在一起的腿上。他并不完全确定自己方才究竟问了些什么。_

_躺在他身旁的Farrier蹭着身下的草地向他靠近，吻住他的嘴唇——还残留着几分钟之前亲密接触带来的热量——转移了他的注意力。Farrier温暖的手掌摩挲着Collins后颈处的金发，二人的心跳宛如两根被编织在一起的丝线般紧紧啮合在一起。_

_他们肌肤相贴，诉说着无言的亲密。_

***

岁月就在炮火声中逐渐流逝——英国遭受了不小的打击，Collins也在某次执行任务的途中负伤。整整一个月的时间他都只能百无聊赖地盯着头顶野战医院的天花板，等待着肩膀上烧伤导致的肿胀逐渐消退，随后又拖着未痊愈的身体匆匆回到战场。不久之后，他们就与德军在海峡上空展开了激烈的交战。Collins在最后一刻及时打开了降落伞，但仍粗暴地降落在水面上，猛烈的撞击折断了他的左臂。然而他所在中队的另外两位就没这么幸运了——在汹涌的波涛中，他捕捉到了在自己坠机不久后其他两位战友的飞机朝着海面急剧俯冲后爆发出的耀眼火光和刺耳声响，以及飞机残骸在海面的漩涡里慢慢消失后，余波中向四周蔓延的诡异静默。

海洋总是将其吞噬的一切都掩盖在看似平静的水面之下；而此时此刻，Collins就是唯一的见证人。

几个小时之后Collins被一艘救援船发现，但船上的医生甚至还没来得及接好他的断臂，他们就又被敌舰击沉了。还没等到船体开始向一侧倾斜，他就已经冲向了船侧的栏杆纵身一跃跳入海中——他凭直觉判断道，他宁愿主动弃船跳进水里，也不愿被动地迎接打向自己的海浪。当他终于再次回到陆地上时，等待他的是拿着临时夹板和一瓶威士忌的医生们，虽然那时他的断骨已经按照不正确的方式愈合，但倒也不至于废了他一整条胳膊。他忽略了伤处传来的疼痛，向上级报告道，一条断臂也没什么值得大惊小怪的，随后在这个月即将进入尾声时又回到了空军基地。基地里一切如常：那张背面朝上的地图，快用完的铅笔头，以及那枚圣克里斯托弗徽章，都原封不动地摆在他上次离开时所处的位置。

然后有人告诉他，那天是圣诞节。

更多的日日夜夜就这样在“执行任务——负伤——修养——重回战场”的循环中时断时续地过去。在比利时上空，一架梅塞施密特式战斗机击中了Collins飞机的右舷，一半的燃油从油箱里泄露出来。他的血流到了制服上、飞机操纵杆上，染红了身下座椅粗糙的衬套。他勉强驾驶着这只铁鸟歪歪扭扭地降落在跑道上，随后便感觉到自己的视野从边缘开始慢慢转为黑色。地勤人员不得不出动了全体人员加上一名护士才把他死死握住飞机操纵杆的手指一根根掰开，将他拖出驾驶舱。在一片混乱中，Collins感觉自己渐渐沉入了周围伺机而动的黑暗之中。

当他再次醒来时，战争已经结束了。

***

_打开飞机顶盖迈出机舱时，Collins的双眼几乎被狂怒蒙蔽。他近乎是跳出驾驶舱跃上了停机坪，随后便偏头躲开飞机机翼和螺旋桨，怒气冲冲地向前走去，皮靴踏在地面上发出“咚咚”的响声。当Farrier滑出驾驶舱，站在地面上时，Collins抬起右臂，拳头直冲着他。但他并没有将拳头落在眼前人的身上，而是伸出手去推搡着Farrier直到他的后背贴上了机身，然后冲着他的脸咆哮起来。_

_“你他妈的怎么能这么做！”_

_“我想做什么都是我自己的事。”Farrier毫不示弱地回击，眼中燃烧着同样的怒火。说完他虚张声势般地推了Collins一把，但Collins正揪着他的衣领，又向他举起了颤抖着的拳头：一个空洞无力、含糊而又略显差劲的威胁罢了。Farrier呼出的热气模糊了他的视线。_

_“行啦，消消气儿吧小伙子们。”褔蒂斯长机发话了。Collins迟疑了一瞬，口中依旧在咕哝着英语和盖尔语夹杂的脏话，感到一股潮湿的热流冲上自己刺痛不已的双眼。半晌，他终于松开了攥着Farrier衣领的手，瞥见了他左肩处外套上的那个血淋淋的伤口。Farrier飞机顶盖上那个被打穿的弹孔解释了这个伤口的来源。Collins向后拉开了与Farrier之间的距离，怒火与恐惧交织在一起爬上他的面孔。_

_“我他妈的可是救了你一命。”Farrier低吼道。_

_“才用不着你来救。”Collins反驳。他感觉自己所有的器官仿佛在一瞬间悉数涌上喉头，挤压得他几乎无法喘息。他慢慢地、用力地眨着眼，眼前又浮现出当时Farrier飞机的突然俯冲和梅塞施密特式战斗机的弹雨，一时间自己如雷的心跳声掩盖住了其他一切声音。_

_现在，他们的中队长站在他们中间，向二人投来略显不满的眼神。“我们这次都活着回来了，就没必要揪着这件事不放了。”他皱起了眉。“Collins，下次执行任务的时候多注意周围情况；Farrier，尽量减少这种突然行动的发生。我们都不是第一次执行任务了，难道不是吗？”_

_Collins很难相信中队长的那一番话。然后他转身离去。_

_直到夕阳西下，连抽了好几支烟的Collins才感觉自己的头脑逐渐清醒过来，夹着烟的手终于停止了无意识的颤抖，刺痛的双眼也慢慢恢复了正常。他走出众人的视线坐在了他们平时最喜欢的那棵榆树下，直到暮色四合，寒意从草地上慢慢侵入他的肌肤；直到他逐渐忘记了远方残酷真实的战场，脑海中只剩下他们在空军基地的那些平静得几乎不真实的回忆，那种每天在基地等待着执行任务、生活在当下而非过去的生活。他夹着烟吸了一口，又轻轻吐出来，一口接着一口，直到他感觉到眼角那些不知名的温热液体不再试图冲出他的眼眶。_

_他在一间空营房里找到了Farrier。Farrier正低着头一丝不苟地擦拭着自己的皮鞋，三角肌的部位被绑上了绷带。很长一段时间他们二人中谁都没有率先开口。空气中弥漫着暧昧不明的沉默，安静得只能听见布料摩擦皮鞋发出的模糊的嘎吱声。_

_然后Collins紧挨着Farrier坐在了他的下铺上，从胸前的口袋里掏出一张照片。照片里是一座刷着白漆的小屋，坐落在悬崖边的绿草地上，俯瞰着悬崖下偶有微风拂过的海面。_

_“这是我奶奶家，”他轻声道。“在圣安德鲁斯。不过后来她搬到我姑妈那里去了，所以这屋子现在就没有人住了。”_

_Farrier从照片上抬起头，对上了Collins的双眼。_

_“那里很美，”Collins静静地说道，“也很僻静。”_

_“你在说什么？”Farrier顿了顿问道。_

_Collins耸了耸肩。“说不上多好，但总比没有强，起码算是个念想。”_

_然后门开了；福蒂斯小队队长走了进来，告诉他们明天早上要去敦刻尔克。在聆听详细指示时，那张照片从Collins手里传到了Farrier的掌心，然后被塞进了他外套胸前的口袋，隔着布料被妥帖地存放在离心脏最近的位置。_

***

车上的人递给Collins一张火车票。他漫无目的地在各个车厢内逛了好一会儿，寻找着自己的座位，思绪漂浮到了不知名的地方。不知过了多久他终于感到思绪又回归了身体，发现自己已经回到了母亲的家里，蜷缩在了儿时的那张床上，远离了那些关于大海与烈焰，以及生与死的梦境，颈间的那枚圣克里斯托弗徽章在被子下缠成一团。他下床走到酒柜前抓起一瓶烈酒，然后又躺了回去，母亲打电话时压低了的、充满着忧愁的声音隔着卧室门传了进来。

有时候他会想到战俘的事情，想到在战俘营存活五年的可能性，想到他最后一次见到Farrier的时候，他驾驶着喷火，在敦刻尔克海滩上空优雅地滑翔。意气风发，如鱼得水，依旧是自由身。

依旧还活着。

战争已经结束了；曾经敌占区的消息源源不断地涌进来。Collins对这一切都视而不见，告诫着自己不要在心中燃起危险的希望之火。Farrier被德军俘虏这种可能性最大的结果并非是他所能承受得住的，所以他从未试图打听过他的消息。

相反，他帮母亲修好了家里的火炉，以及邻居家的拖拉机和表兄的来福枪，直到自己受过伤的那条手臂开始隐隐作痛。在没有活可干的时候他会喝酒，躺在床上在毯子下蜷缩成一团。每当他闭上双眼，眼前就会浮现出那片山风呼啸的悬崖，以及那座白色的小屋，远离浪花飞溅的海面，安稳地坐落于那片绿草地上。

Collins从母亲口中得知，Moira所在的那艘医疗船在丹麦的外海沉没，但她最终还是连同另外几位幸运儿一起幸存了下来。劫后余生的她回到了英国，在度过了疗愈心理创伤的短暂时间后又回到了伦敦的一家医院工作，然后在那里与一位印度裔医生坠入爱河。他们举行婚礼的那天Collins正漂浮在海面搜救船的残骸之中。因为Moira与那位印度裔医生的结合，母亲从那以后便不再同她联系，而Collins自然而然地需要在他余下的生命里从母亲和姐姐当中选择自己的阵营，与另外一位断绝联系。他迟迟没有做出明确的表态，深知自己无疑会选择站在Moira那边，而那就意味着他将不得不失去自己从儿时起就拥有的那张床。

某天下午，Collins坐在书桌前想给Moira写封信，意在表达自己对她婚姻的祝福，以及向她保证，他们的母亲总有一天会回心转意的。

相反，他在信纸上写下了这样一句话： _我的心遗失在了敦刻尔克上空的某个地方。_

一同遗失的还有那些未竟的话语；手中的铅笔在他过于用力的抓握下断成了两截。

***

_在他们动身前往敦刻尔克的那天早上，天刚蒙蒙亮，一轮苍白的太阳在远处的地平线上探出头来，将远方的天际染上一片朦胧的粉红色。Collins抽了半支烟，然后把烟递给了Farrier，让他抽完了剩下的部分。Farrier似乎想说些什么，Collins能感觉出来——或许是关于昨天的那次死里逃生，又或是他们未来的日子——但半晌，二人都心有灵犀般地保持着沉默。_

_Farrier拉开自己的大衣露出那张印着悬崖和小屋的照片——被妥帖地存放在他的救生衣下面。他轻轻拍了拍这张明信片大小的照片。“我对未来，对一切事物的期望——”他开口道，声音轻柔而低沉。然后他轻轻晃了晃脑袋，似乎正试图将脑海中混乱的思绪整合成完整的一句话。“我想要的只有我和你，在一切都结束之后。”_

_Collins从胸中呼出长长一口气，笑了起来。“我也一样。”_

_当那半支香烟在手中燃尽时，Farrier便把它扔在地上，用皮靴坚硬的鞋尖碾灭了。极短的一瞬间Collins感觉到他捏了捏自己的肩膀，二人的视线在空中交汇。_

_然后他看到Farrier转过身，朝着晨光中闪闪发亮的跑道走去，走向前方迎接着他的命运，走向另一边那片未知的海域。_

_毫无疑问，Collins也跟了上去。_

***

Moira邀请Collins去伦敦拜访她和她丈夫，好让他有机会出门散散心，同样也是为了让他脱离那片将他与外界一切都隔绝开来的迷雾——身为长姐她似乎在五百英里之外的伦敦就感受到了自己弟弟状态的不对劲。Collins到得比预计中早了一些，于是便走进了离火车站最近的一家酒吧。进门的那一瞬间，他恍然觉得自己似乎回到了在空军基地的那段日子，一切仿佛都没有变，虽然此时此刻他身穿的是一件高领毛衣而不是飞行员制服，胸前也少了飞行章。军人们依旧一波接一波源源不断地从前线撤回；单独是这一间酒吧里就挤满了多到不可思议的士兵们。Collins费了好大力气挤到吧台前要了一杯啤酒，然后在角落里坐下，面对着酒吧的木板墙。墙上一张昨天的报纸吸引了他的注意力；他凑上前去仔细阅读着报纸上的字，猛然愣住了。

“Ainsley。”

那声音是如此的轻柔，轻柔得仿佛是从Collins自己的脑海中发出的一般。他抬起视线，慢慢从墙边转过身去，望向吧台前那群男孩们的方向。其中一位并不是男孩，而是一个成熟的男人——身材瘦削，眼眶下是深深的青黑色阴影，一道新伤疤横亘在上嘴唇。他认得那嘴唇。

“Ainsley Collins，”那个男人又开口了，语气中带着一丝不可置信。

“Aye.”Collins回应道。

他忽然觉得无法呼吸。

然后他感觉到自己的身体离开了身下的座椅，对面的人也朝他奔过来，二人在酒吧中央紧紧拥抱在一起，双臂牢牢圈住对方的身体，紧到似乎要压出他们肺中残存的最后一丝空气。下巴抵着Farrier瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀，Collins爆发出一阵歇斯底里般的笑声，感觉到自己仿佛下一秒就要崩溃在这个紧到令他几乎喘不过气来的拥抱之中。然后他等待着梦醒的那一刻，等待着自己意识到现在的一切都是虚幻，怀中的人只不过是一个残酷的幻象罢了。

但梦醒的时刻却并没有到来，眼前的一切也并不是幻象。Collins把头埋在Farrier的衣领中，近乎贪婪地嗅着属于他的熟悉气味，然后松开怀抱，细细端详着他的脸，凝视着他的双眼。Farrier也久久地回望着他，摸索着从口袋里掏出了一片皱巴巴的东西——是张照片，Collins意识到，被反复折叠了多次，好塞在袜子里，或是别在腰带或衣领间，藏在不会被人发现的地方。

Collins低头看向那片熟悉的悬崖，那座白色的小屋坐落在罕无人迹的绿草地上。

未来在他们面前徐徐展开。

**END**

2020.9.2


End file.
